


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by awayforaminute



Series: Bughead Oneshots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad ass Betty, Based on a song, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Bughead Oneshot, Bughead based on a song, F/M, Gen, Leather jacket wearing Betty, Oneshot/drabble, Riverdale, Riverdalle fair, Short Bughead Oneshot, Smoking Betty, Summer, bughead - Freeform, bughead drabble, cute bughead, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayforaminute/pseuds/awayforaminute
Summary: Jughead was at the Riverdale fair with his parents but ditched them to go on a much better adventure with a blonde girl...
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead Oneshots and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853185
Kudos: 8





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot/drabble has taken me a lot of time to write. It's based on the song Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan, a very cute song in my opinion. Hope you enjoy this whatever this is and don't forget to leave kudos and a comment, they make me very happy. K bye now! <3

The Riverdale fair, something that happened during the summer. Right now it was early evening and the Joneses were at the fair getting tickets.

Just then the oldest, Jughead saw a girl, probably about his age. Her hair, blonde and in waves on her shoulders that were covered by a leather jacket. She was also wearing a pair of black jeans. A small pink packet of what looked like candy was sticking out of her jacket pocket.

Jughead didn’t realize he was staring until he was a bit behind his parents and the blonde approached him noticing her blue-green eyes. “Hey, pretty boy!” She said with sass “Light my cigarette” she ordered. Did Jughead really want to be with his parents tonight? Really not. Would he rather go on a possible adventure with an unknown beautiful girl? Definitely yes. He tapped his mother’s shoulder “Mom, I think I saw Archie over there I’m gonna check, see you later!” His mother didn’t even have time to respond he was already jumping over the fence of the fair.

“Here” Jughead said handing her the lit cigarette. “Betty” the girl said “Jughead” he replied back, shaking her hand. “Wanna get out of here?” Betty asked “Sure” He kept following her. She was so gracious and carefree he wanted to kiss the life out of her.

They walked back to her car, she was checking for her keys in all her pockets but nothing came out except for small dried gummies that had fell out of the packet. “Shit! I think I locked my keys in there!” She exclaimed. She was sitting on the front side of her car arms crossed against her chest, he was standing in front of her, sitting on the other car. She was staring at his lips intensely. He could already feel her kiss.

She finally leaned in and kissed him, cupping his face. She tasted like a dream, the taste of the sugar from the gummies and smoke. It was his new favorite scent.

“I’ll walk you home” she said when she pulled away, Jughead just nodded, she was his new drug and he will do whatever she asked him to. They walked so they would get to the sidewalk. “Okay, if you race me to the 60 mph sign over there you can get more gummies!” Betty said, who really didn’t want to give him more just for the purpose of teasing him. “3, 2, 1… go!” Jughead said when Betty had just put her gummies back in her pocket. They ran.

“I won! Gimme!” Jughead said. “Fine, here” Betty said giving him a few gummies. They kept walking as they talked and learned more about the other. Their talking was filled with laughter and teasing about an embarrassing memory the other had. 

Once they got to Jugheads door, he gave her his phone number. “Call me” He said plainly with a small smile appearing on his face as she walked away in the late summer night. He had no idea where she lived and that just made him want to see her again even more.

The taste of her lips was still lingering on his lips.

* * *

The next day, Jughead went back to the fair with a few of his friends, and there she was again, Betty, cigarette between her fingers and a packet of strawberry gummies in her lap. His friends went to get some special strawberry ice cream amongst others in the crowd who were smoking, but the smell was not even close to the addicting scent Betty had. That night was a bit colder, there was a gentle breeze.

“Hey! I didn’t expect you to be here” Betty said when the raven haired boy approached her “Well here I am” Jughead said shyly “I just came because I needed a change of air, want some?” Betty said handing Jughead the packet of gummies, at this point she had crushed the cigarette end on the floor with her boots. “I came with some friends who  _ really _ wanted to try the  _ famous strawberry ice cream of the Riverdale fair _ ” Jughead said chuckling “May I?” Jughead asked Betty to take a seat next to her on the grass.

They sat on the grass discussing about their favorite ice creams like two five year olds they also discussed about what the pink clouds of the summer sky looked like. Betty started to shiver a bit “I left my jacket at home but I could call a cab for you” Jughead proposed when he saw that Betty was shivering “Aren’t you the gentleman?” Betty teased “That would be really nice, thank you” Betty said calmly. He helped her up and they walked to the parking lot, Jughead was hesitating to reach for her hand and have their hands intertwined, but he knew that she was  _ way _ out of his league.

He called a cab and five minutes later it arrived. “You know what? Fuck my friends! I’ll come with you” Betty just giggled and they went in the back seats of the cab. It was silent for a few short seconds but then Jughead felt fingers on his hand, her fingers were dancing on his hand and they finally intertwined with his. They locked lips it wasn’t soft like a first kiss it was a bit more raw. Their lips started to open and their tongues danced in sync. Luckily there was a window between the front seats with the driver and the back seats, Betty took off her belt and climbed to his lap. As much as they wanted to moan in pleasure they tried to hold it. 

Their make out started to get heated but eventually they had to stop when they arrived to Betty’s home, Jughead came out as well, he paid the driver, before Betty could say anything the car had disappeared in the night. 

Their lips were bruised. “Now that I know where you live, I’ll see you here this weekend so that I can take you out on a date” Jughead said, Betty blushed but nodded. 

“I’ll see you this weekend then Juggie” Betty said before going inside her house. Jughead stood there for a few moments wondering how his life became this easy, he was happy and he was going on a date with a beautiful girl that weekend.

Once he got home, his parents were having a party with a few friends, all the adults were smoking in the garden while eating strawberries.

The smell was much more intoxicating than Betty’s (in a bad way). He couldn’t wait to be this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this whatever this is! If you enjoyed this work please leave a kudos and a comment, they make me very happy! You can also leave suggestions. K bye now! <3


End file.
